


I’m pregnant?

by o0wolfy0o



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy, YujiKiri, fem kirito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o
Summary: eugeo I'm so sorry but I had to leave.Lovekirito
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Konno Yuuki | Yuuki/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

kirito pov

I stared down at the pregnancy test it was positive.

I tossed it across the room in rage.

"kirito? What's wrong" Alice came running into the bathroom.

"What the fuck am I going to do Alice?" She flinched at my language.

"What do you mean?" I didn't say anything I just pointed towards where I throw it.

"Oh my congratulations!!! so exciting!!!" She jumped up like a school girl.

"How is this exciting? I RUINED EUGEO DREAM!!!!!" I yelled at her.

his dream was we would all become sword fighters together that was his dream but I can't now.

I put myself in the fetal position.

"kirito I don't think he's going to care once he finds out the news" she spoke softly and kneel down to me.

eugeo going to give up his dream I can't let that happen he needs to live it as best as he can.

"Alice I can't let eugeo find out about this" I wrapped my hands around my stomach.

"But he's the father. Shouldn't he have the right?" 

"Look we all grew up together we all know eugeo been dreaming about this a long time and it took us a long time to get him to leave the village to actually do it And knowing him he will drop his dream in a heartbeat just to help me deal with this and I don't want him to do that"

"But babies can't be hidden how are you not going to tell him and keep it a secret?" She was right about that one. how do you hide a baby especially a baby bump?

I know I could do a lot of things but there's more to pregnancy than just the baby bump there's weird mood swings vomit weird cravings.

I can't hide that.

I have an idea.

"Alice I have an idea but I don't think you're gonna like it" 

"Trust me I put up with a lot of your stupidity I'm pretty sure I can handle anything" she sounded confident.

Well here it goes.

"I'm going to leave tonight and I want you to promise me it doesn't matter what do you not tell eugeo where I am or about the baby until you feel it's right or when he Complices his dream" 

We argued about it for a while but we finally decided it was the best decision she would stay with eugeo.

And I would go off to some village far away and raise my child alone and eventually when they become knights. They would come looking for us.

That was the plan.

We made sure eugeo was asleep before I want to leave.

"Please be safe" Alice had to tears rolling down her eyes

"Relax you're acting like I'm gonna die that we will see each other again" I hugged her.

We both waved goodbye and that was it that was the last time I saw her


	2. Chapter 2

kirito pov

The Journey was a hard one.

And a frightening one because I always had my friends by my size. But now i'm alone.

see I only ever knew Alice and my husband. 

We were all sort of socially awkward so we stuck together.

We shared birthdays we shared holidays we shared tears.

It feels weird not being either side.

But it's for the best.

He needs to Live his dream.

That's All I ask for him.

Yes he will probably be heartbroken. But that's life.

It's going to be hard on the both of us.

I'll never see his face probably for a year maybe.

"Hey are you OK?" 

I looked over to the side of the dirt road and noticed there was a horse drawn carriage. 

There was a girl she had long hair orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

"I'm fine it's just been a long day" I said nicely to the woman.

"I think it's been more than just a long day you look like you've been crying come on hop on the carriage I can take you where you wanna go" 

I mean should I trust this stranger? like what if she turns out to be a killer?

"Don't worry I'm not a serial killer unless you want me to murder you with bread" she started bursting out laughing and pointing out that all she had in her carriage was bread.

I laughed.

"Yeah I suppose but I don't really have anywhere to go" I shrugged.

She probably thinks I'm some sort a bum or something.

"You needed a new life or something?" She asked nicely.

"Guess you could say that" I basically running away from my husband.

"Well come on I can introduce you to my wife unless you have problems with with lesbians? Because if you do I'm gonna leave you right here" she had such a serious look in her eyes.

"No I have no problem at all... sadly the village I grew up in had that sort of issue but not me" I wave my hands nervously hoping that I didn't offend her.

She laughed.

"Come on" she reached down to help me get up.

"Oh and by the way my name is Asuna Konno" she said well she started to get the horse moving.

"Oh my name is kirito"

We talked for hours. It was so fun but I started to miss my husband.

When Asuna started delivering bread I just sat in the carriage thanking about him.

The sun is up in the sky now so he should be getting up now. I know he's going to be upset probably frankly probably try to not go to class.

Then he will start bugging Alice about where I am. But thankfully I never really told her.

I know he's going to hate me for a long time especially when he finds out why I left but I believe it's for his own good. 

Right?

Did I do the right thing?

Eugeo Pov

I woke up to the side of other side of the bed cold. I figured she just got up. Not that long ago.

I looked around all over the dorm room that we share with Alice and she was nowhere to be found.

I was starting to panic.

Where Could she be?

She was acting weird the day before. 

But I had to Remember she could've went to the local bakery to get some sweets.

So I ran around town going to all her favorite spots but she was nowhere to be seen.

So by the time I got back to the dorm it was night time.

And missed all my classes

"EUGEO WHEN THE WERE YOU!" Alice screamed at me.

"MY WIFE IS MISSING AND I CANNOT FIND HER ANYTHING!" I yelled back at her.

Her eyes widened. 

"Eugeo i'm sure she's fine. But you can't just miss all your classes don't you want to be a"

"I don't care about that. I was only doing that because I thought that's what she wanted but if she's missing I have no reason to be here"

"But what I thought you always wanted to be one?" She sounded surprised.

"I said that when we were like seven? people change what they want to do" 

"So you been lying to us about wanting to do for how long? Do you know how hard it was to get into the school?" She sounded angry.

"Look I have a hard time saying no to her so that's why I went along with it and that's why I work so hard to get here because I wanted to make her happy" 

Alice slapped herself.

"I'm such a idiot" she said to herself.

I was going to go continue searching but I was stopped by her.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed my arm

"Well to go look for her" I said sarcastically.

"You're not going to find her in the village or anywhere's near us" she looked down at the floor in shame.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what the fuck I mean Eugeo" I flinched because out of all three of us none of us swear.

She knew

"YOU KNOW SHE WAS LEAVING!?" I yelled at her again.

"Look I get it I fucked up but yelling at me is not going to fix the problem" she looked at up at me with tears in her eyes.

I decided to try to calm myself because honestly I'm a weakling when it comes to crying people.

So I just pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry.........I should've been listen to her" she said to me.

"Look we known her since well we been together forever. it's kind of our weakness that we listen to her stupidity" we laughed.

"Yeah She always got us in trouble" she wiped her tears while they were still some coming down.

"But isn't that what made us friends?" 

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't have listen to her though" I tightened my arms around her and letting her know that I know she sorry.

"You don't need to apologize we both have done it. listen to her when we should have but one thing we both do is fix it. so you need to tell me where she's going and why is she running" she pulled away from the hug.

"Before I tell you why she ran away I need you to answer these questions honestly because I feel like I won't bother telling you why she was running away in the first place if you answer these questions wrong" she was serious.

what possibly can it be?

"I promise"

She nodded

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years with your wife?" That's a odd question.

"Well honestly I see ourselves in the house maybe because no one can really tell what's going to happen in the next 10 years" I said honestly.

She moved onto the next question.

"What is your opinion on children?" Another odd question.

"Well I love children they're wonderful but sometimes they're like little devils but I guess that's what you get when you go to raise children" 

Next questions

"What would you do if you got the sudden news that you were a father we should be happy about the occasion or be sad about it?" What is this question?

"Well at first I'd be shocked probably but I will also be happy because I can become a father" she smiled.

"Well congrats your father" she hold up a positive pregnancy test.

I had no words


	3. Chapter 3

kirito pov

We finally arrived at Asuna and wife house.

It's a lovely little cottage that has mass growing on the roof. 

"Well here we are it's not much but we call it home" Asuna started the show me around everywhere.

"And here is where you'll be staying" she show me a room that was upstairs.

"What? no I can't possibly-" 

"I will not have a pregnant mom on the streets and besides you can help out with the cleaning around the house" she interrupted me 

"How?"

"How did I know? Well fairly simple you were always protective of your middle and I just put two into together and I believe the reason why is because you either the father was unworthy or you believe it's better if the babies not in his life" she said with a smile.

"Wow you're really easy at reading people" I chuckled.

"no I don't think so. I think you're just open book not that's a bad thing anyway" 

"Asuna are you home?" I heard a voice downstairs.

"Oh that's my wife will get settled then will get supper done pretty soon so see ya" she close the door behind her.

I looked around the room there was a single bed in the corner and cobwebs everywhere but I guess It have to do until I find my own place.

So I decided to start dusting I don't know how long it took but by the time I was soonest they said supper was done.

"Oh you must be the young lady my wife was telling me about my name is Yuuki Konno and you already met my wife so why don't we get to know you? since you're gonna be living under our roof for a while"

She looks like black-brown hair that was was long and it reached to her butt and she had gorgeous red eyes.

"Yuuki you can just ask her that" Asuna said.

They started to argue. 

"It's really fine I don't have much to tell anyways. But I'm willing if you want to listen"

I look down at the meal in front of me.

"You can say no if you're uncomfortable with it and don't mind my wife she can be cuckoo in the head sometime" Asuna laughed while her wife was giving her a death glare.

"But Asuna we hardly get anyone in these parts I'm bored to death" yuuki wines.

I chuckled.

"All right I guess I'll start with I'm a Lost Child of Vector. If you don't know what that means it's just I showed up in the middle of nowhere in the woods when I was 11 and I have no memory of anything else past then"

"That's awful" Asuna said.

"Yeah it was pretty awful especially the village that I found they weren't very welcoming towards strangers. And apparently they never seen somebody with black hair before so they thought I was from The dark territory"

"Did they kick you out or something?" Yuuki asked.

"Well no they just didn't offer anything to me and they won't allow me to sleep any house but luckily there was two other living-year-olds that were around that would sneak me food and eventually we became friends" 

I started to tell them the stories that I had with my husband and best friend.

"Well it's late but like I said you're welcome to live here until you have to leave" Asuna said to me and then followed with her wife to go to bed.

"Good night" I said back to them and they said the same.

I walked upstairs and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

kirito pov 

Growing up with no memory of your past is hard.

Especially if the village that you wandered into doesn't exactly like you.

They all thought I was from the dark territory.

They didn't even let me into their houses.

So during the winter time it was rough.

And All the gossip.

That girl is strange.

Do you think she's just faking it?

Children don't go near her!

What up her?

Some nights I felt like crying.

Because I felt like no one wanted me.

I was alone in this world.

I was until my two best friends showed up.

Alice and eugeo.

You see they didn't want me near the village very much so they gave me the job to cut down the demon tree with eugeo.

At first I never talk to them because I was assuming they were like the rest of the village.

I remember my first conversation with them it was interesting.

I was chopping at the demon tree and minding my own business.

"Wow you're here before me?" I didn't bother turning my head because they probably talking to somebody else.

"Hello? Do you know it's rude to ignore people" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked around to see who they was talking to but I saw no one.

So I continue to chop.

My hands were bleeding from doing it so long.

But I don't care because no one cared about me anyways.

"Oh my. You're bleeding!" I felt the Ax getting ripped from my hands.

I finally looked over.

And I noticed there was a boy.

He has lax-brown hair slightly wavy hair and green eyes.

I saw he ripped his shirt and wrapped around the cloth around my hands.

"Does it hurt?" 

"You actually.......talking to me?" My voice sounded like a chipper.

"Yes?" It sounded like a question more than anything.

"Oh my WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" I heard a girl yelling from the distance.

"I don't know! I just showed up and she was chopping at it with her hands all bloody like this" The boy spoke to the girl.

I looked over to the girl.

she has sparkling blue eyes and long golden hair.

"We have to take her to sister!" 

They want to take me back to the Village!?

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my longs and then ran off.

I can't go back.

I'm sick of all the things they've been calling me.

After running What felt like forever.

I found a cave.

It had this skeleton of some sort.

But that's all I remember before I passed out.

I woke up to hearing to noises.

"She's waking up" a Voice sounded excited for some reason.

And I noticed it was the boy and the girl from earlier I want to book it but right when I put my hands that help set me up I crying in pain.

"Careful" The boy said.

They going to take me back to the Villegas

"Can you explain why you ran off earlier?" The boy said while he put his hands on my shoulders.

Usually when somebody touches me I feel like running away but for some reason his was different.

"You were going to......take me.......to Village" I Cough because my throat was so dehydrated.

"Do you not like it there?" The girl spoke And she handed me a drink

I took it and drink it down in a second.

"No I love it there because there's a lot of people there-" I looked round where I am.

They both looked at me probably want me to continue.

I started to tear up.

"But they're all mean........because they say I'm lost child....  
...........all I want to do was make friends" I fell into the boy arms and cried.

I don't remember much from that day probably because of all the blood I lost.

But from the day they agreed to be my friend.

Yes the village still sort of hating me but I had two friends that would offer their beds for me during the winter months and their food.

I know the people in the village were only mean to me because they didn't know where it where I was from. 

So they were scared.

No I never for gave them but I don't blame them for why they acted The Way they did.

I looked down at my stomach there was a little bump.

"I hope you make friends" I smiled.

But I wonder where did I come from?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin I change chapter 2 just one line where kirito says her name. She was supposed to not know her last name but Arthur-Chan was stupid and accidentally forgot to delete it until recently (⌒_⌒;)

Before I begin I change chapter 2 just one line where kirito says her name. She was supposed to not know her last name but Arthur-Chan was stupid and accidentally forgot to delete it until recently (⌒_⌒;)

kirito pov

I was off to the local library to look for pregnancy books.

I wasn't sure how far along I was but I do have a bump it's not very big but it's there.

I was watching kids run by.

Those kids look so happy.

It look like they were playing tag or something.

I frown

In the village I never really had time to play.

No one liked me there except for my friends but if I hung in the village long enough people would start whispering tell me stuff how I was slacking off.

I was a 11-year-old girl.

I smacked at the tree until my hands bleed but they call me a slacker.

I'm remembered always hurt to see other families.

They would have a mom and a dad and well I was alone.

I only remembered my name because it was on my shirt when I came out of the forest that day.

But that was 10 years ago and I'm 20 now.

I never thought I would accomplish much.

I always followed my friends because well there's only people I know and that I know I can trust.

I felt guilt in my stomach.

Trust.

Yeah I trust Alice to not tell him but...

I know deep down she would've spoke to him about it.

It's only a matter of time before he starts looking for me.

I could try to hide in crowds but it would never work. 

Because my black hair sticks out so much.

Everyone has blonde to brown hair in this world And I had yet to see another black hair Head.

And besides this village ready whispers about me. Before I started to cover my hair.

Like is she from the dark territory?

What the happened to her hair?

It's such a disgusting color!

This is usually when my friends snap at them or mostly Alice anyways.

That reminds me of the time when she first got her sword.  
She would threaten anyone with a sword if there's so much as judge me or eugeo

I remember this one time somebody cat called her so she cut off all his fingers.

She got detention for like a week but she always tells me it was worth it.

But now when I go out in public I wrapped a scarf around my head to block out all the black hair.

I suddenly heard crying.

I trying to find where the sound was coming.

And I found an alleyway.

Where adults and children were just laughing at something.

I walk towards the crowd.

And I saw a woman next to me.

"Can I ask what's going on?" I tapped her shoulder.

"It just another stupid child. I mean where did she come from? And look at this ugly black hair? Did your parents hate her or something? That's why you're lost? Because your parents hated you?" Then the lady started laughing. And I think she's talking to her self now.

The lady was horrible and I really wanted to punch this lady in the face but I didn't want to cause a ruckus.

I finally managed to Peak through the crowd and saw this little girl.

The girl looked no older than five. She also had dark long hair And she was wearing a ripped up white dress.

I had to do something.

So I walked over to a food stand and quickly used one of my special Sacred Arts to break the food stand.

It all fell to the ground in rubble and I might have overdone it.

At least attentions off the girl.

I quickly ran over to where the girl was and picked her up she yelped in surprise.

And she started a struggle to get out of my grips probably because it looks like I'm going to kidnap her.

Once I was a good enough distance away I put her down and gave her something to wash her tears away.

"Sorry if I didn't quickly grab you like that they would probably come back and start mocking you again" i've bend down to her level.

"It's fine" she said in a small voice.

"I have a question?" She asked.

"What is it?" I reply.

"Why did you help me? aren't you like the others that don't like my hair?" 

I started laughing.

Her cheeks puffed out in anger and she was starting to walk away.

"No wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just well the first time I heard somebody else complain about their hair" I grabbed her wrist.

"Really? don't you have blonde or brown hair like everybody else?" She turned around and looked at me.

I shook my head no and I felt my black hair that flows down to my butt.

"Wow" cute

"You have black hair just like me?" She merely started to go touch my hair and I let her.

"Yup. ever since I was little I had black hair and honestly you're the first person I saw with my hair color"

"My mommy and daddy had black hair" so she does remember her parents.

"Do you know where they are so I can return it to them?" She shook her head no.

"So how did you end up here anyway?" I asked politely.

"Well I was recently in the Village with my mom and dad and my older sister but The village got attacked. Then they started to round up young children and I guess since my size they thought me was a five year old but I'm 10. Anyways I manage to escaped the traders that's how I end up here but I don't know where my villages is anymore" she looks like she was about to cry.

"Do you know why they were attacking your village?"

"Well there's a rumor that black hair people can heal the sick with their blood. So yeah I guess that's why they invaded the village" sick fuck.

"That's terrible and that's probably why I haven't found any others"

She agreed.

it's getting dark and I never got those pregnancy books.

"So do you want to stick with me until we can find your folks. I would offer to go traveling with you but I don't think I should be traveling" I chuckled when Rubbing my bumper.

"Your pregnant!?" I Shake my head yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirito pov

"How far along are you?" The tiny little girl spoke to me.

"I'm not sure the whole thing was a surprise" I chuckled.

"I suppose that's how life is it's always a surprise one minute you'll be playing in your village then the next-" The girl started to cry.

I pulled her into my chest and hug her until she calm down.

"Thank you Miss I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet" I dismissed it immediately I gave her one of the cakes that That I had on me.

"Where did you get that?" She started to drool.

"That's not important just eat up" sadly the chocolate cake I bought actually makes me sick now.

Now these days I can't have anything sweet without throwing it up And for some reason I've been craving everything that looks blue And Man I miss eugeo.

I slap my cheeks. 

Stop thinking about him!

"Are you OK miss?" The 10-year-old asked

"Please don't call me miss you make me feel old" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry" she bow head.

"It's all right you had a rough time. Now I suppose you're gonna tell me your name now right? Well I'll go first my name is kirito" I gave her my hand to shake.

"Just kirito? Don't you have a last name" she asked.

"Well I don't have the memory of it so I just go by kirito now" 

"Oh..well I'm Yui. I do have a last name but since we are only going to call each other by our first names I decided just to tell you my first name" she gave me a smile.

"Well nice to meet you Yui" then she finally getting grabbed my hand and shake it.

"How about we talk about things on my way to the place where I'm staying?" I left out my hand on purpose hoping she would grab it

"That would be nice" she grabbed onto my hand. 

This made me happy.

And it feels familiar like I've done it before?

Eugeo pov

"ALICE HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled at her.

"Look I'm sorry I was in shock about the baby and stuff I didn't know you guys are having-"

I was bright red in the face.

"It's not about the baby I'm worried about well yes I'm worried about the baby health but"

"Do you know how I am in to the history books?" 

"Yeah but I don't see how this has to do with babies?" She looks confused.

"Well back when we were little kids I was wondering if in history books that was other kids with black hair since I haven't saw anyone besides kirito" that was back when I was 14 and I started to develop a crush on kirito.

"I found out there was a myth in the history books that's states that people with black hair have magical abilities so people feared them so they went on a killing rampage and some people drink their blood thinking it would heal their injuries" I was angry and I swear I would protect kirito until my last breath.

"That's horrifying" She was angry.

"And that's why you don't see people with black hair around because they been mostly killed off" I cannot Think about if somebody touched or Hurt kirito.

"So that's why before we came to the support Academy and you told her to cover up her hair" I nodded yes.

"Well I never told her the real reason why it was I just said because she have unusual hair color. It probably bring less tension to her if she covered it up" 

"All of this because they had black hair and myth saying they had magic? ridiculous" she shook her head in disapproval.

"Well the magic part is not that ridiculous" she gave me a strange look after I spoke.

"Is the separation from her making you loopy?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you remember that day that I showed up at the village with my cheek burned?" I asked.

"Yeah it was very strange. it was in the middle of the winter" she said.

"I was looking for kirito well I said I didn't find her to you but I actually did. I was in the woods next to the big tree and well I saw smoke coming from somewhere so I just decided to follow it"

"You boys are so dumb" she said well laughing.

"I saw a blue fire And then I heard somebody yelling next thing I know my cheek is burnt. But before I was knocked out from the impact I saw her. and I don't think she knows that I know" 

"So magic is blue fire?" she said.

"Well I thought that too but I looked more into history books and they each have their own unique magic pending which family they came from and on another note apparently her fire should be a different color pending her mood" I said to her.

She told me to go on.

"Well blue means she was sad about something and red is angry. pink is embarrassed Green is jealousy that's all I found out but something about hair changing but the rest of the history book was worn out" 

"Did you ever tell her about any of this?" She asked.

"Well I didn't tell her because around the time when I found out about it she had a lot of nightmares And I think she was upset that she hurt me because she kind of avoided us for a while remember?" I said.

"Yeah I remember being very confused and I had a feeling that you knew about it. So enough talk about this what are you gonna do?" She said.

I sighed,

"we're going to go find her" I said.

"I agree with you on that I was kind of stupid to let her go" I pulled her into a hug.

"Look we both know sometimes she's a handful and we have a hard time saying no to her" 

"It's no fair why she's so cute" she pouted.

"Oh I forgot to give you this" she handed me a piece of paper.

𝑒𝓊𝑔𝑒𝑜 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝑜 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓋𝑒.

𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒  
𝓀𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓉𝑜

stupid idiot.

"Well we should better start packing our things and go looking for her" I said to Alice.

I'm coming to find you kirito and will be one big happy family.


	7. Chapter 7

Eugeo pov

I was packing stuff but I noticed Kirito sword.

She never leaves without it...

I knew it she wasn't in the right mind. I'm not saying she was idiot but she was clearly worried about something to make her forget it.

If I go by what Alice said that means she probably just found out she was pregnant..

So she was probably in a panic. But she probably wouldn't admit that.

This is also kind of my fault. If we haven't gotten drunk that night it would probably haven't happened.

But you can't change time.

And It can explain why she didn't really want sweets recently.

I wonder if the baby would like sweets?

Will the baby have her eyes or my eyes? 

Stop it I can't think about that now I have to find her.

"Did you get everything?" Alice asked.

"Yep I've got everything" I looked back at kirito sword and grabbed it.

"She left it?" Alice said.

I nodded yes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go but she looks so sure of yourself" she said 

"I know Alice but you don't have to keep beating yourself about it what's done is done" I pulled her into a quick hug.

"I know but I feel like I screw up" she kind of did but I'm not rude.

Now back to kirito 

I know. She has the ability to fool anyone but me. But since I known her all the years i've been to see through the lies.

She tends to smile more when she's stressed or when she doesn't wanna worry anyone.

She pushes herself when she wants to make sure everyone else is safe in though she could be injured herself.

She likes to put up walls. It took me years to knock them down.

But yet there's still things she managed to hide.

Like a baby.

"All right we should look at the nearby villages see if anyone knows of anyone goes by kirito" I said 

And Alice agreed.

I will find you

my black rose.

"Anything?" I asked 

"There's nothing but right when you ask if they seen somebody with black hair they just laugh at you and say their myths" Alice pouted.

"Well she probably covered up her hair but we should still ask around" we kept walking around.

"So I heard you were looking for a girl with black hair? am I hearing this right?" A old man appeared.

"Oh yes have you seen anyone?" I asked.

"Well everyone around here believe they were myths but a couple days ago I saw too for myself" 

"Really!? how tall are they?" I asked. But too?

"Well recently I saw a little one she was crying and stuff then but suddenly my shop got destroyed and I looked over to where the little girl was and I saw a girl much older one picked her up and ran off I slowly followed them and well she revealed her black hair" it sounds like something that kirito would do.

"Do you know where they went?" I though I don't know who the small black hair girl is but I might as well help her since Kirito did.

"They were going off to the farm in The far west" he said 

"Thank you so much how can we repay you?" I'm finally going to see my kirito again!

"Nothing just make sure nothing happens to them. I really hate what they do to people with black hair" he said

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well not much far from here it was a village that where they all used to live The royal family" he said 

"Royal?" I asked 

"Well they weren't really royal but they like to help The homeless and the sick" he Sighed 

"But unfortunately people found out about it and burn down their village and kept people as prisoners so they can use their healing methods for themselves"

"That's horrible......" I was at a loss with words.

"I know so when you find the two lads please take them away and make sure that they're safe"

"I will" and we after to find my rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirito pov

"Kirito?" Yui said 

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you think my parents are alive?"I frown.

"Well I never really like to be lied to when I was younger so I can't say if they are life or not because I do not know just like I don't know if my parents are lying or not but I do know one thing if they're out there they wouldn't want you to try to smile and make the best of things" I said 

"You remind me of my sister" she smiles.

"Really how so?" I was surprised by what she said.

" Well her name is Suguha she's really protective of me and she always makes sure I smile" I smiled with her.

But for some reason when she said her sisters name my head hurst.

It's probably nothing.

We finally made it back to the farm house.

I came up with excuse why I had a little girl with me but they trusted me and just said she would sleep in my room.

I Said good night to her then walk outside to take a night stroll.

I wonder what eugeo and alice are doing right now?

It's been a while since I left Academy.

I kind of miss it.

I heard a ruckus in the leaves so I decided to investigate where the sound was coming from.

That's where I found two men and but was most disturbing was there was a whole bunch of little girls with black hair in cages.

My head started to hurt again But why?

I just Decided to listening to their conversation of the two man

"Did you hear?" A Man asked.

"What?" The second man reply.

"One of the Younghans escape" man 1 said.

"HOW?" Man 2 yelled.

"I don't know sir. we were gathering them in their village and then she cast some sort of magic spell at my face and look again she was nowhere to be found" 1 man said

"WELL FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK WE NEED ALL THE BLOOD THAT WE CAN GET FROM HER!" Man 1 yelled

"Yes sir" man 2 said then left.

Then man 1 smack the cages with the crying girls and told them to shut up.

I can't stand watching it anymore and i'm going to be sick.

I walked away from the forest then onto the road and threw up.

Eventually stop and just sat on the dirt road.

How can I do this?

To Little girls? 

All because of their hair color? 

Is what Yui said true? That they want their blood?

They want kids with black hair..

Does that mean they'll come after me two?

All these negative thoughts made me throw up again.

I wish I had my sword. So I can teach those bastards a thing or two.

I looked up at the stars. They look beautiful.

what am I gonna do eugeo?

Why did I leave him again?

I don't remember anymore.

This is probably why eugeo and alice always tell me to wait a few days before making a decision. I chuckled at myself I'm idiot.

I miss they so much.

I wonder how would it be if I had the baby with the 4 of us all Live together? Like before?

Why am I having so much negativity?

Is it because of the baby? or because I'm alone?

I heard something.

I turned around and saw man from earlier. Man 1

"Well well well look what I found here...my boss is going to be happy of full-grown black hair one you sure will have a lot of blood" I froze.

I want to reach for the sword that wasn't there.

I went to run I want a little ways but he caught up to me and slammed me against the ground.

I tried to struggle out of his grip. But it didn't work.

"This would be a lot easier if all you stupid bitches didn't struggle" the man said 

He tied my hands with rope and then pulled me up so I would face him.

"Really?! tell me not to struggle while you're trying to kidnap me?" I said to him then spit in his face.

I Don't think he liked it very much because he slapped me in the face.

"You should really know your place. Spriggan" the man said.

What the hell is Spriggan?

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm pretty sure kidnapping somebody is still a crime" I said sarcastically.

The Man laughed.

"You don't even know what your kind is? Do you honestly believe humans randomly are born with black hair?" The man said.

"MY KIND IS A HUMAN!" I yelled and kicked him in the balls.

And then started sprinting away while he drowned in pain.

I didn't run to the farm house because I didn't want him to follow me there so I ran until I went face first into something blue.

I landed on my butt.

I still heard the man coming for me.

I really wish I had my sword on me.

I didn't know what happened but i was thrown into the bushes. I Start to yell at the person that did it but they told me to shush.

I couldn't tell who the two people were because they had cloaks one was a bright yellow and the other one was a bright blue.

The man that was chasing me spoke to them he was asking if they had see me.

It was strange the people covered for me and said they haven't. which is weird because people don't usually help out black haired people.

The man was chasing me and was pissed and stormed off.

I can finally breathe. He's gone.

I climbed out of the bushes.

"Thank you guys for-" I stop my sentence ones I saw the persons face in the blue hood.

eugeo? 

"Hey long time no see" he Said with his arms reaching out.

I jumped right into his arms. I don't know why but I cried.

I was so happy to be with him.

All my second thoughts we're gone.

"Sorry I shouldn't have left" I broke away from the hug and bowed.

I felt a hand on my head.

I looked up to see alice and eugeo. Staring both at me.

"Don't worry about it we understand"alice said.

They both pulled me back into a hug.

"I miss you so much" I said between my tears.

They broke away from the hug.

eugeo put his hands on my shoulders and force me to look right into his eye.

"Do not ever do that again. you scared me" he said sharply to me.

I pulled him into a hug this time.

"I promise" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirito pov

It's a good thing when he threw me into the bushes the rope that tied my hands broke free. 

"Are you OK?" Eugeo was looking at my wrists.

"I'm fine... that guy can't tied for shit" he gave me a look.

"No swearing" he scolded

"Yes dad I'm sorry" I Bowed.

"Gross....." Alice smiled.

"You think that's gross? You should really hear a him in-" I got cut off by eugeo putting my hand over my mouth.

I licked him.

But he didn't budge.

"That's not gonna work on me anymore missy" he in a fatherly tone.

I sighed.

"Now I'm gonna let go you promise you're gonna behave?" He asked.

I nodded and he moved his hand.

"Now it's all over can I ask you why were you walking in the middle of the night?" Eugeo ask.

"Yeah I would like to know to" Alice agreed.

"I just took a midnight stroll. That's all" I put on a innocent smile.

They weren't buying it.

I sighed.

"I went for a walk to get my mind off things" I told the truth.

"Then all of a sudden that man came out of nowhere and try to kidnap me" it was sort of true.

YUI!

"Which doesn't matter right now I have to warn Yui" I started running to the farm house.

Eugeo and Alice Ran alongside me 

"Who Yui?" Alice asks 

"She's a little girl I found in the market today" I said

"Found?" Eugeo said weirdly.

"Look I did not kidnap her.....well I sort of did but that's not the point. That man is out looking for her" I said

"The Man That was looking for you?" Eugeo said

"Why would he be after her?" Alice ask

"Yui mentioned how those men are after them because of their hair. Because they people believe if you drink they blood they will get good health" it was disgusting.

"So you think they are looking for her?"Alice said.

"I know they are" I didn't realize how far away I walked away from the farmhouse.

"How can you be so sure?" Eugeo ask

"When I was out walking I came across noises in the bushes and I saw were there storing them" i'm still mad who can treat humans like that?

"Storing?"Alice with a disgusted look on her face.

"They had a lot of women and children mostly children in cages" I said sadly.

I stopped running.

"As much as I want to tell her they are in this area I think we have to do something about it first" I turn around and looked at them.

"Seriously if it was any other way we would do it but not in the condition" eugeo said worriedly.

"Look just because I'm pregnant but doesn't mean I don't know how to use a sword And who said we would be fighting anyone?" I gave them one of my signature smirks

I started to explain the plan to break all of the people out of cages.

Alice agreed.

Eugeo was silent.

"Come on eugeo it's been forever since we done one of our missions it will be fun" Alice tries to convince eugeo.

he sighed.

"But on one condition" he points towards me.

"The moment you're hurting in anyway we going back. Got it?" He looks serious.

"Fine I promise" I blushed. 

I haven't done that in a while

"Get a room" Alice 

"Oh please you're just upset because you have nobody because apparently you're too Hot for people" I said sarcastically.

"It's true" she said then we laughed.

It's good to have them back.


	10. Chapter 10

Kirito pov

"So how did we get sucked into doing this again?" Alice asked

We were all crouching in a circle.

"I haven't even started the plan and you're ready complaining?" I pouted.

"She's only doing it because she knows when you have your heart set on something there's no way to stop you" Eugeo said Well rolling his eyes.

I flipped their foreheads.

"Stop it you too it's like your children again" I said.

Alice laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's been doing it to you too all these years" she smiled.

"Hey I don't get in trouble!" Eugeo said in defense.

"Well on your own you don't but you always follow this chick into danger" Alice points to me.

"Hey don't make fun of the pregnant lady"I said.

They both rolled their eyes.

"And that's another reason why we shouldn't be doing this for almost 5 months" Eugeo said worriedly.

"Eugeo I told you I'll be fine and with the plan I worked out I put all your worries to rest" I put my hand on his knee.

"What exactly this plan is you never told us?" Alice question.

"Look I'm not supposed to be carrying heavy weight so I can't use my sword. So that's where you guys coming" I pointed them.

"I'm not killing anyone today" Alice said.

"Hey who said anything about killing?" I question.

"Well what else are you supposed to do with the sword?" Eugeo asked sarcastically.

"Well there's other things you can do it so it's like for example you can cut down trees but can I get to the plan now?" I asked 

They are silence.

"OK what I'm saying before I was rudely interrupted" I glared at Alice.

"You too are going to show up with your swords And don't forget to make yourself look like thieves" I said.

"Why do we have to look like thieves?" Eugeo asking.

"Well what they're doing is not exactly legal so you're going to show up looking like a thief and act like you're gonna go buy some of they *merch*" I said.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like we're going shopping" Alice said.

I continued.

"From what I know there's only three of them so you're a next distract three of them well I sneak around the back and get everyone out safely" I explained.

"Isn't it dangerous what if they find you out" Eugeo said worriedly.

"It will be fine because from what I know about what Yui tell me is that her people have powers" I said.

"It's still dangerous" Eugeo said.

"Eugeo Life is dangerous and if you're worried about to get a scratch well you're not gonna have a life at all. Now let's put the plan in motion" I got up.

We all got to our places.

The 3 Man from earlier are right now are guarding the cages.

I just have to wait until Eugeo and Alice show up.

"Do you hear something?" The man asked.

"We should check it out" man 2 said.

"We shouldn't leave the product" man 3 said.

"they're in cages and we're in the middle of the woods no one's gonna be here to let them out" man said 

I laughed in my head.

The left.

And I slowly walked up to one of the cages. 

All the people in the cage looked at me and I put a finger to my mouth make sure they stay quiet.

"I got the lock undone you should probably run and don't look back" I whispered to them.

Every single one of them kept hugging me and saying thank you well they took off running.

I went up to the second cage and did the same thing.

Onto the final cage 

"HAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shit they probably heard everyone that was running.

So I stood up and face the man that I faced earlier. 

I look towards Eugeo and Alice it looks sorry but Eugeo look scared

It seems like the other two are busy with Eugeo and Alice. 

So I'm on my own.

"Don't you know it's legal to enslave people?" I asked sarcastically.

The man looked over to where the other two cages were empty.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" The man shouted.

"I free then" I said it like it was the obvious thing.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY BLOOD IS WORTH!" He yelled.

Then he came running at me.

Shit I didn't think this through I have no weapon to defend myself.

I looked over to one of the girls in the cage she looks slightly Younger than me. She has short black hair.

I don't know why I did but I mouth help me.

"USE YOUR POWER!" The girl in the cage to use all her strength to yell.

The next thing I knew a bluish gray fireball came out of my hands and landed on the person's face and he screamed in anger.

"I CAN'T SEE!" A man kept screaming it over and over.

I looked down at my hands in shocked.   
I did it again But how?

"Are you all right?" Eugeo came over with Alice.

And I noticed they ready had the guys in rope. Well I space out.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just shocks me is all" I said honestly.

And I walked over to let the people out of the cage.

The girl add that I looked at earlier right when I let her out she came and hugged me.

"Thank you so much" she said while crying.

"No problem miss?" I put my head on her shoulder.

"Kirigaya and my name is Suguha" 

Then I felt a sharp pain in my head.

I pushed away from her hug everything was blurry I didn't know what was going on and the next thing I knew everything was black


	11. Chapter 11

Kirito pov

my head hurts.......

I opened my eyes to find a ceiling.

And I was in a bed so I sit up.

I looked around and recognize the room. It Yuuki and Asuna Guest room or my room. Since I've been staying in it for quite a while now.

I want to get up but I felt something pulling me down.

I looked over and saw Eugeo.

"You're finally awake" he said then tackled me in a hug.

I hugged him back but then pulled away.

"What do you mean by finally? I can't be an out that long?" Why was I out in the first place?

"No you weren't out that long it's just were in her arms it scared me" he holds my hands.

"In who arms?" i'm confused was it Alice?

Well It can't be her they were busy but only person that was near me was-

"I'm glad to see you're awake now" I looked towards the door and there was a lady from earlier.

"Are you going to faint if I tell you my name again?" The lady walked over and pulled out a chair and sat next to the bed.

I remember now she told me her name and then I felt a headache. 

"Honestly I'm confuse I don't know why I fainted I didn't feel tired or hungry or anything" I said honestly.

Eugeo look at me concerned.

Girl laughed.

Wait she has tears in eyes? 

"I suppose you don't"she look down at the floor 

why is she crying?

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked 

"Sure" One question can't hurt.

"Any by chance are you Lost Child of Vector?" She asked 

Me and Eugeo looked at each other in shock.

Then turn back to her.

"How did you-" I was beyond confused 

"How did I know? it's simple I knew you before you lost all your memory" more tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You know me?" what?

I spent years trying to look for my family or somebody recognize me.

I started to cry.

"The day you disappeared I was a mess. I tried to find you but I had no luck And everyone kept telling me to stop looking because they saying you died" I take my hands from my boyfriend and put them in her hands.

"After all this time-" I hiccup.

She pulled me into a hug

"But I never stop searching because I knew you were still out there....... i'm so glad to have you back Big Sister" 

I Pulled away in shock

"BIG SISTER?!" I Yelled.

My head started to hurt More.

She chuckled.

"I probably shouldn't have said that to you right away it's just I was excited I haven't seen you in years" she said.

I looked over to my boyfriend to find out he's not surprised.

"EUGEO HOW ARE YOU NOT SURPRISED?!" I yelled at him

"Well she did look similar to you and I kind of figured it out on our way back to here. You don't need to yell" he lightly scolds me.

Everyone came upstairs and ran into the room probably because I've been yelling.

We explain why I was yelling. Eventually they all went downstairs but Yui jumped in my in the bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked Yui.

"I get to have two big sisters now!" she said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" I looked at her in surprised

"I explain more things to you first of all my name is Suguha Kirigaya and her name is Yui Kirigaya. But from what I gather you already knew what her first name was" Suguha said.

I put a hand on my forehead to helping to stop the headache.

"Are you OK?" Eugeo is worried.

"Her Head hurting probably because she's trying to get the memories back I heard it happens with a couple Lost Child of Vector I read it about in a book that the Lost Child of Vector complaining about headaches before they get they memory back" she said 

I guess that makes sense. 

"so we really are siblings?" I looks at Yui and Suguha.

"If That's true why didn't Yui remember me?" I Asked

"That's because she was too young. you were 10 when you disappeared and she was only two" she said.

"But don't worry Big Sis. I had my other big sister to tell me all about you but you're here now so we can have a whole bunch of new memories now" Yui said

I pulled Yui do you a hug and said thank you and she ran off.

Eugeo left the room so me and my sister could catch up.

"So do we have any more family?" I asked

"Well when you disappeared it was hard on the family so Mom never me and Yui was allowed to go play outside And our parents got into a lot of fights eventually dad left and it was just three of us. Mom and I opened up a shop In a nearby village to cure the sick but you know you can kind of figure out how The rest came to play" she said 

"we were doing it for free for months but then the rumor started to come around that are blood could heal the injured and sick that's when the bandits Came and Mom was so worried about Yui because to her it felt like you all over again. But I'm glad you're the one to find her" she said 

"Where is mom?" I Asked.

"She should be still in are hometown because the day they going to The village she was sick so she stayed home"

"That reminds me this is going to be a big shock to her first her baby girl alive and second she's going to be a grandmother" she said in excitement.

"Are you sure I can really meet her?" I Asked 

"Of course you can but probably not for a while your boyfriend sounds really worried" she chuckled.

I did the same.

"Husband actually And yeah he gets like that but that's one of the reasons why I love him" I said.

"And Married and a baby on the way oh boy Mom is in for a big surprise" she said sarcastically

I just laughed some more.


	12. Chapter 12

Kirito pov

It's been a couple months since everything has happened.

Finally they track down those slave people And put a stop to it all together.

I got to know my sister's better And I got some of my memory back it's not all there but it's better than nothing.

Alice and The others including me decided to stay at the ranch house. For my whole pregnancy since my husband didn't think it was a good idea for me to travel in though I really wanted to be my mother.

It was a long nine this pregnancy. Meeting Asuna and Yuuki. running away. Having weird cravings. saving a little girl. getting kidnapped. Reuniting with my best friends And Finding my long lost family.

It was tiring but it was all worth it.

When I saw my baby open their eyes for the first time.

They were born with heterochromia which means one of they eyes is Black it on left and right is green And they were born with it flax-brown hair just like their father and they had my pale skin and some freckles across they nose.

They are the most precious thing in the world to me and eugeo. 

I was holding them into my hands And Staring at my childhood home.

I was scared what would my mother think of me? 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see eugeo.

"Look it doesn't matter what you think right now she's going to love you and if she doesn't we can always just run away anyways" he said sarcastically and I elbowed him in the Side.

I knocked on the door.

A Middle-age women open the door.

She had beautiful black hair that was tied in a bun and Eyes too match.

She stared at me and I stared back. We look so much like a each other.

Then my baby made a noise.

"Come in come in I have tea and cookies ready" the women send.

Me and eugeo to sit down.

"I've been missing you for a long time and for the longest time I wanted you to come home" she started crying.

I was about to speak up when she shushed me with her finger.

"I was told by my husband and everyone else in our hometown that you were gone and I should stop looking.... it took me years to give up hope that you were every town so just when I give up hope you show up" she looked me in the eyes.

She Brushed my hair with her hands.

"You're so beautiful it looks like you took after your father more than Me" She Said

We stood in silence.

"Is it true you have no memory of our family?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah I have nothing only reason why I have stuff now is because I found my sisters but I don't know if all my memory will come back or not" I said sadly.

"Don't worry dear it's not your fault I'm just glad you're back home" she leaned in to hug me when my baby squealed because they didn't appreciate getting squished.

"I'm sorry I forgot about this little one are it yours?" She been down to look at my baby.

"She's mine and eugeo" I smiled at eugeo.

"You To make a wonderful couple" she looks at me and eugeo.

"I'm so glad you found love and to make this such adorable baby too which by the way I still don't know the name of it" she said

"her name is Mieko Kirigaya" I said proudly and looked at my wonderful daughter.

"Kirigaya?" She started to tear up again.

"Well eugeo doesn't have a last name and I have recently found out what my last name was so..." I scratched back of my head nervously.

"Are you sure you want to give her that last name? I mean we're completely strangers do you" she said worriedly.

"Look I want her to know where she came from and about her aunts I want her to know her real family I want her to grow up knowing that if something happened to me or her dad she has other people to look out for her to love her and cherish her so that's why we gave her the last name Kirigaya because so far I am only known my sisters for a couple months now but they're both full of love and I want her to feel that" I said.

"I don't want her to have a childhood that I had. I want her to have a better one with her grandmother" 

"That's if you're willing to full that role. mom" it felt good to call her mom for the first time in long time

She screamed yes on the top of her longs.

Five years later.

"Is it true mommy that you didn't know who grandma was it when you were little?" My daughter asked.

"Yep but don't worry I got all my memory back" I said to her. 

I was sitting on a chair and I put my book aside

I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Do you think I will forget grandma?" My daughter said worriedly.

"No dear I don't think you'll ever forget and if you do you will always come back to the people you love" I spoke.

"What are my two favorite girls doing?" eugeo walked in the room.

"Mommy was just tell me how I will never forget grandma" my daughter said.

"Oh Really now?" eugeo said.

My daughter on the floor.

"Now go do your bedroom I'll be there in a minute to put you to bed" I spoke softly.

She nodded then Ran off to her room.

"Hay eugeo how do you feel having another?" I Asked I look at him and smiled.

I put a hand on my stomach. 

"Are you really?" He asked

I nodded. I got up and hugged him.

"And don't worry this one will be a lot easier than the first" I said

"And Maybe you won't run away this time" he said sarcastically.

"Maybe" and we all laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
